


Hospital

by sootonthecarpet



Series: 30 day OTP challenge (Wells/Myka) [1]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, Angst, F/F, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootonthecarpet/pseuds/sootonthecarpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, something went horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of the Thirty Day OTP challenge. Prompt one, 'holding hands'.

Once again, they had been very close to failing and dying horrible deaths, and an act of quick thinking and impressive heroism had been the only reason they'd gotten out alive.  
Except that wasn't really what had happened. The quick thinking had been an immediate emotional response, and the heroism, a desperate lashing out.  
Thanks to H. G. Wells, a man who was really not all that wicked was now quite dead, a bullet through his chest.  
She looked down at Myka, whose complexion mirrored the white sheets of the hospital bed in a cruel mockery of the woman's normally pale tones. It had taken a slight bit of espionage to make it in here, but the fact that they were both rather dark haired and light skinned had made impersonating Myka's emergency contact (still her sister, probably ought to get her to change that) a great deal easier.  
Myka shifted and made a sleepy, uncomfortable sound.  
"Are you awake?" Helena asked her quietly.  
Myka gave a slight moan as her eyelids fluttered. She opened her eyes after a brief struggle, only to find them drifting shut after a few seconds. She nodded slightly. "What happened?" She managed. "Did it go okay...?"  
"Yes," Helena lied. "You don't have to talk, you should try and rest," she said after a pause. The impression it gave was one of sympathy, but her motives were more selfish. Myka's voice was still terribly weak, and Helena did not like the way it sounded. It worried her, made her feel guilty.  
Myka frowned at her—perhaps inferring her motivation?  
Helena took Myka's hand between her own.


End file.
